


Maybe we aren't-

by xxSperaxx



Series: Oneshot paradise [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Cheating, F/M, Frisk is okay?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need help asap, I'm so done with these tags rn, Is this even sad???, Madeline is ehhhh, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSperaxx/pseuds/xxSperaxx
Summary: You thought you were soulmates...Everything was perfect...Heh.Maybe it was a mistake.Look how cute they look-But why does it hurt?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Original Undertale Character(s)
Series: Oneshot paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892356
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Maybe we aren't-

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see many of Swap fell stories like this.  
> Why not give it a shot? 
> 
> Welp grab your tissues ppl cause we're in for a ride.

It's been five years already...  
Five years since the barrier had been broken.  
Five years since you met the Malevolent Sans.

This sweet skeleton you were soulmates with and his punny younger brother Papyrus. 

You were introduced to the gang . Undyne immediately clicked with you. You were both living weebs.

Alphys thought you were tryna steal her girlfriend but with a little bit of talking and a few cooking classes with her you immediately clicked. 

Then you met the monster ambassador Chara and the queen Toriel. You had to admit you were kinda intimidated at first but with some meeting with some pie and tea you got along. 

Chara got along well with you. You could see a child wearing a blue sweater called Frisk . Apparently they were a ghost of a former human that fell into the Underground but died.  
They made snarky comments at first but soon grew to enjoy your company. 

Then you met your soulmate The Malevolent Sans. 

Sans and you met when you were working in the bakery . 

ꊰ꒐꒦ꏂ ꌦꏂꋬꋪꇙ ꋬꍌꄲ... 

Monsters were just released from the Underground so things were going so well. 

Well that's you read from the daily newspaper. 

You were working as a baker in a cute little bakery called, "Little Spice".  
The day was going as slow as usual until a pair of skeletons came in. A really short skeleton and a towering one.  
You served them like usual customers.. but the short one became really irritating and started insulting your co-worker which led you to standing up to him and that's when it all clicked-

\---------PRESENT DAY------------

You and Sans got invited to a party at Muffet's .He got you a black dress for the ocassion even when you said you didn't need it. Papyrus was already at the party ( probably drunk already....)

we reached Muffet's a bit early since the crowd wasn't there yet. 

My arm was hooked on San's clinging on to him.. 

A woman walking towards us strawberry blonde hair , slim figure, in an elegant midnight blue dress. I moved Sans aside but she somehow managed to "accidentally" bump into him.  
he turned his skull towards her direction and his eyelights turned into hearts but you didn't notice .

Then he just unhooked himself from you and made his way into the crowd, your soul clenched painfully but you thought nothing of it and said that you were just being clingy so you went and sat at the counter.

Chara and Frisk and spotted you and came and sat with you.  
"Where's Sans?" ,Chara asked.

"I don't know either..." you replied with a sigh.  
Chara thought it was strange for Sans to just leave his soulmate out in the open like that.  
Frisk started looking around for Sans only to find him kissing Madeline. Madeline worked as a waitress here at Muffet"s as a waitress.

Frisk nudged Chara and pointed to what was happening.  
Chara stood there shocked at what was happening. How could Sans do this?!

Chara and Frisk was both staring exceptionally long at something so you stood up and put a hand on each of their shoulders and they both snapped out of their trance.You tried to see what they were looking at but Chara tried to block you and Frisk was trying to distract you but you slightly pushed Chara to the side and saw...

Sans kissing another woman..  
Something inside you just snapped , tears started forming at the corner of your eyes. You silently walked back to the counter and just plopped down on one of the stools. Frisk and Chara came to comfort you, you ordered a drink .You weren't a lightweight by any means despite your looks .You took another look at the couple in the corner looking all so affectionately at each other..

Heh.  
They looked so cute together.  
maybe you weren't soulmates after all  
but  
why does it hurt?

You couldn't help but continue to drink and cry your heart out.Chara was trying to comfort you while mumbling something about murdering someone not like you understood anything with the way you were crying.  
Frisk had left to go do something.

*Meanwhile*  
Frisk had gone to the table with Alphy's and Undyne . They were happily enjoying themselves until Frisk pointed out what was happening in the corner-  
Alphy's just stared wide jawed .  
Undyne looked in disbelief with a slight bit of anger.  
she took a picture and sent it to everyone...

The reactions were not good-

You didn't know how long you were there.  
Chara had to leave earlier.You took a glance at the clock , it was about two in the morning .  
You left the bar and walked back to San's place and found all your stuff outside the door packed.

You just-  
Ignoring the clutching pain your chest you grabbed your stuff despite your current state and called a Grab and went back home.

That was a huge mistake and maybe your last.

The days went by-

You became sicker and sicker each day.

Sans and his now pronounced soulmate Madeline moved to the next state with Papyrus.

You couldn't work anymore and was admitted to the hospital but you refused to stay there.  
Instead you were bedridden.

Everyone visited you daily .Sometimes even Frisk stayed over.

After a year-

Sans was going to propose to Madeline.  
He had been dropping hints here and there.

He happily opened the apartment door quietly wanting to suprise his soon-to-be wife but-

The whole place was empty .  
Her belongings all gone only a note left.

He shakily picked it up and read it.  
At the same time , he received a call from Chara..

he dropped the phone , trembling.  
Purple translucent tears started flowing out of his sockets.

(Y/n) had died..  
At the same moment, he felt his soul crack..

The tears started flowing more and more now.

Here The Malevolent Sans sat alone .  
All because of a stupid mistake..

He started sobbing even more now.  
Chara's voice was still calling his name through the phone.

His soul was cracking up even more.

He could feel it-  
Bit  
by  
Bit.

Slowly the sobbing ceased..  
The once said skeleton monster was now a pile of dust.

His phone now bombarded with the worried voices of his friends.

His soul floating above the dust..  
Dim..

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha Hope you enjoyed it-  
> If you want to request oneshots you go to my tumblr or discord-
> 
> Tumblr : TrustDisorder
> 
> Discord : TustDisorder#2417
> 
> Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get some rest-


End file.
